Human Nomicon: The Second Book
by LouBug257
Summary: 18 years past since the Ninja and the monsters has been seen. Nomi and Randy has a son in that time. On his 14 birthday his world changes as the Ninja is needed again. It's his time to be the Nomicon now. (Sequel to 'Human Nomicon! Really')
1. Chapter 1

**This is 18 years after 'Human Nomicon! Really!'**

* * *

Nomi walks down the steps of hers and Randy's house. They are now 32 and have a son.

Their son doesn't Randy's purple hair or Nomi's blonde, but an apple like red. His eyes were green like his mother's and he seemed to have nothing of Randy. Not even apart of his personality.

"Nomi? Are you here Honey?" The female adult Nomi called out.

Randy had decided the to name the child after his wife. They even had the same middle name.

The red hair boy sat at the table. "Yes, I'm here mom." He had his nose in a book. It was a book about magic that he bought at a shop, when they visited Japan.

"You don't want to be late to school, do you?" Randy said as he flipped a pancake tiredly.

The pancake went over Randy's shoulder and little Nomi held up a planter to catch it on.

"Be more careful dad. We don't want you to burn yourself again." He hopped out of his seat and went up stairs.

"Nomi, baby. It's his birthday... I just remembered that. He is 14 now." Randy said as he turns to his wife.

She nodded. "It's a very special day for him."

* * *

**Four hours into the school day**

Nomi yawned as he walks into the gym. He was always teamed up with a group that never wins, then he does his awesome moves his mother taught him and he is on the other team.

"Nomi! Hey buddy!" Harold, who is Howard's son, yelled. He was fat like his father and almost looked like him in every way. "You going to ninja out?"

"I don't really feel like it today. I'd like to sit on the side and read my book." Nomi answered to his friend.

"But we need to get on the cool team. Please!" Harold begged as he grabbed Nomi's jacket.

"I don't think you would end up on the other team." Nomi said back.

"Than give me the 'Nomicon' magic words thingy." Harold used air quotes around Nomicon.

"Ermmm..." Nomi didn't have any right now.

Before Harold could say anything else, a lady with light brown haired stand in front of everyone.

"I'm Miss Stickle and the gym teacher. Today we will being playing get the pin and I've added balls to get things more fun." The woman said.

Nomi looked at his friend. "The best way to avoided an attack is with an attack." He said as his eyes glowed.

"I don't get it..." Harold said.

Nomi rolled his eyes. "Pick up a ball and use it to block the ball coming at you."

"OHHHH!" Harold let out. "That makes so much better sense than the riddle."

Nomi frowned. He never means to say the riddles, but sometimes they just fall out of his mouth.

* * *

It's the end of the day and Nomi was so tired. He felt like his life was being sucked out of him.

He looked at the McFist air ship. It was now run by a man that wasn't even a McFist.

"Why do you taunt people?" He mumbles to the ship. "You fly around like you have a awesome life. I'm stick on the ground, being in a runt again... Like every year."

The back of the air ship opened and the robot apes came out the back.

Nomi looked at the apes and hides. They didn't look friendly today.

They ran into the school and Nomi's need to know what happening made him follow them.

They lead him down to the basement. They peeled up a hole in the ground and jumped down.

"What are you stupid apes doing?" Nomi mumbles to himself, but follows the apes.

There was a ladder down to where they went.

Nomi found himself in a deep pit and watched as the apes picked up a green glowing orb.

They pulled out a stick and cracked up the orb. A green glowing gas come out of the orb and formed a figure.

Nomi gad. The man look so... Snasty!

Then the man look at him. His breathe stopped.

"Ah. I see my daughter had a child of her own. Let's punish him for what his mother did." The man shot Nomi in the chest with a green light.

Nomi fell back and scrambled to his feet. He hurried up the ladder and ran down the street.

"I'm just dreaming! I'm just dreaming!" He repeats to himself.

Then he fell to his knees. He screamed at the pain he was going through, but no one saw or heard as it was night.

"I'M JUST DREAMING!" He screams as he blacks out.

* * *

Nomi woke up to find himself in a room. A black cloth covered his vision.

Then he looked around. He found it looked like he was in a book with a huge window that saw nothing.

"Wh-where am I?" He asks to whoever could hear him.

Then the black cloth was removed from the window. A girl with jet black hair and blue eyes looked down at him.

"I-I'm the ninja?... This is so bruce!" She screams. "I have to tell Stancy!" She looked back at Nomi. "I can't tell anyone! That's wonk."

Nomi frowned. He suddenly knew the girl's name. "Luna Heart." He mumbles.

She looks back at him one more time. "Hey! A book!"

"I'm not a book!" Nomi screams out.

"Um... A sassy book." Luna said as Nomi hisses.


	2. Meetings and Agreements

"Randy, do you know where Nomi is at?" The adult Nomi asks to her husband.

Randy looks out the window. "I'll ask Howard if he is at his house." He picks up the phone.

"Hello, Howard. Its Randy..… What?... No. I haven't put on my mask in a long time. Plus, I don't have blue on my suit." Randy turns to Nomi. "Is my son over with Harold?" He frowns deeply. "He stayed after school? To do what?!" He was panicking. "You don't know... Call me if you hear anything, please!" He hangs up the phone.

Nomi gets up and goes to a book shelf. "Nomi is missing and there is another ninja." She states calmly.

"How are you so calm?!" Randy screamed before a book hits him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"This is amazing!" A ninja with blue instead of red screams as she moves fast on the roofs of buildings.

She stops and looks at the book she had. "Why do you have a '2' on you?" She brushes the number.

The book flies up and the ninja falls unconscious.

* * *

**In the Nomicon #2 **

"Luna." A man voice growls. "I'm trying to sleep. Stop messing with me."

The ninja was changed to a girl with jet black hair.

"The book can do this stuff?!" Luna, the girl, screams.

Nomi comes out from a door. "I'm not a book! Stop calling me that!"

Luna jumps. "Nomi Cunningham?! What are you doing in here?" She stares at him.

Nomi sighs and wipes his face. "Long story. Plus this is me."

"How can you be a book?" She crosses his arm.

"Do you believe in magic?" Nomi makes a stump appear to sit on. "Magic runs in my bloodline. My family, actually, made the ninja suits..." He points at the suit beside Luna and blushes a little. "The one you wear is one I made for myself when I wasn't this tall. I know it is, because it has the blue flower on the back."

"You sew?" Luna giggles at him.

"Yes, and cook, clean, and fight." His eye twitched with anger. "Do you want me to tell the story or nah?"

"Please continue, Mr. Book." Luna smiles.

Nomi sighs. "The Robo-apes went inside the school. They released a sorcerer. He changed me into Ninja Nomicon... My parents told me stories about this stuff." He sighs. "I thought they were fake."

"I guess they weren't." Luna sits down beside him. "Can you change back?" She pats him on the back.

"I don't have the power to." Nomi looks at her. "I've been trying so hard that I knocked myself out."

"That's trying to hard, N.C." Luna frowns at him. "What does a 'Nomicon' do?"

Nomi smiles and laughs a little. "They trains ninjas." He stood up. "You're the new ninja, right?"

"Yes, and your my Nomicon." She smirks. "Train me, Yoda."

Nomi chuckles. "Yolo..." He looks at her. "I'll train you, if you help me become human again." He holds out his hand.

Luna spits on her hand and shakes his. "Deal!"

"D-Deal." Nomi looks at their hands.

A hole opens up under Luna. "Bye." Nomi yells as she disappears with a scream.

"Snasty!" He screams as he wipes off his hand. "Why did you do that?!"

* * *

**With Randy and Nomi**

"OK. I found the book." Nomi holds a black covered book with a skull on it.

Randy looks at her. He was holding a ice pack on his head. "What book?"

"It tells if one of us is using our power." Nomi opens the book.

"What do you mean?" Randy stood up behind her.

"I mean, you'll know if it's our son as the new ninja." She rolls her eyes.

"Ah!" Nomi flips through the pages.

"What?!" Randy grabs her hands. "What is it?!"

"The book is blank!" She tosses the book down.

_"There are monsters at Norrisville High School. Were are they coming from?!" _A news reporter screams from the TV.

"I forgot I had that on." Randy looks at the TV.

".… Dad is alive..." Nomi looks at Randy. "We need to go to the high school. Now!"

They both race into their costume.

* * *

**At the high school**

"How do I beat them?!" The young ninja yells.

Pink, blue, and green words appeared.

**Believe in the weapon in the suit.**

"What?" The Ninja stares at them.

There was a sigh. "_Luna. There are hidden pockets in the suit. Find one._"

"Nomi?" The voice didn't answer. "Play hide and sneak with clothes." She sighs.

She reaches around as she jumps out of the monsters way.

"Yes!" She found a staff. "This isn't much help."

A monster jumps at her.

_"You don't have to set these ones free. Just destroy them."_

The ninja smiles behind her mask. "Alright, N.C."

She mashes the head with a strong hit. "It wasn't built well." She stares at that one.

A monster smacks her into a building. "Ouch." She gets up.

"Eat wood metal beast!" She hits its legs out from under it.

The monster fell into the other making an explosion.

"Done here, N.C." The young ninja runs off.

* * *

Nomi and Randy stood on top of the school. They watched the fight.

"That's not Nomi.…" Randy states. "He isn't that small or has boobs."

"Someone was talking to her through the suit." Nomi turns to him. "Like how I did with you. Only their connection was stronger."

"Do.… Do you think Nomi was changed into a training book?" Randy turns to her.

Nomi slaps Randy. "Is that what you thought about me?" She asks with a strong tone.

"Yes... I'm sorry." Randy touched his cheek.

"Oh..." Nomi thought. "He could have. Now we just need to get him from who or what ever has him." She looks at the direction the new ninja ran off in.

"Agreed." Randy sighs. "But for now. We go home and wait for the ninja to show up."

* * *

**Here we go. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Please remember to review.**


End file.
